benson and beck
by meganbeth14
Summary: this isn't my story its a friends and im posting it for her


_**Once there was two best friends who both woked together as partners at the 6-1 prcict which was the Specail Victims Unit there names where Olivia Benson and Danny Beck they worked the toughest cases and the sad and most wosre cases but they got through them but this case was a kind of in between of wose and sad cause it was a mother and dughter type deal.**_

_**So they had split them up Benson took the mother and Beck took the daughter into sepret interview rooms and. this is what Benson and the mother was saying.**_

_**Benson: " your daughter has told us that you've been beating her and that you shoved her down the stairs and that she almost lost her unborn child now is this true?"**_

_**Ms. Ellie: "no she's being hallusinating latley and being hormonal from the pregansy"**_

_**Benson: "okay so your saying her pregnansy is making her crazy."**_

_**: "yes. she's been like that since her pregnasy started with morning sickness."**_

_**Benson: "My Partner is in there with your daughter and she's telling her everything. now tell me why would a mother shove her 4 month pregnant daughter down a flight of stairs trying to kill her and her own unborn grandchild and can you tell me that Ellie?"**_

_**Ellie: "I'm an Alcholic and i do things when i'm drunk that i get mad easliy and become so disorinted i don't even know what i'm doing and why i even did it in the first place and I have to admit i was never a fit mother cause when i was pregnat with my daughter i went out alot with my friends and get with men and i was even raped one time cause this guy didn't want to stop when i told him that was enough and i should have been i better mother now my daughter hates me can u blaim her cause i can't"**_

_**Benson: "she probuly don't hate you she's afrid of u and has a fear of her life and wants to be the best mom. but based on the evadince and your daughter's statement were going to have to place you underarrest for demestic violkence and the danger and welfare of a child. Ellie Dawn Darling you have to the right to remain silent if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used aginst you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if you have one or can't afford one, one will be appointed to you." **_

_**thiss is what Beck and ellie's daughter was saying**_

_**Beck: now swetty my partner just arested your mom so she's going to jail for hurting you. you now anyone you stay with friends, grandparents, couisins?**_

_**Angel: yeah my 2nd cousin up on the upper east side of Manhatten when i told i was pregnat she wanted me to stay with her so she could take care of me and help me wth the baby and everything."**_

_**Beck: "okay we'll take you to get your stuff and get you there safely"**_

_**Angel: "okay. if my mom have told your partner that she was raped when she was preganat with me it's a lie and she never went out with her friends during that time eather she started drinking when i was in the 3rd grade cause she went through a bad devrose with my dad and never let him see me nowhe's staying with his mom and my dad is a nice man like dreamed up father so i will get to spend time with him too."**_

_**Beck: "okay thanks i'll pass that along to my partner cause she hates being lied to the face and how did u know she wasn't raped?"**_

_**Angel: "cause when i went in to my altersound i asked the doctor and the hospital had nothing on record saying the she was raped and no rape kit being taken cause she likes rough and deamnding like if she was being raped you know and no one want to go through that."**_

_**Beck: "that's true"**_

_**so they took Angel got her stuff and then took her to her cousins on the upper east side of Manhatten. then they went to arraingment which Ellie got realased on ror then they got back to the precinct worked more and they had lunch and they talked **_

_**Beck: "Uh Benson the Daughter told me something that ur not going to like at alll one bit"**_

_**Benson: "come on beck tell me"**_

_**Beck: "the mother lied to your face she was never raped when she was pregnant and she never went out with her friends during her pregnansy either cause when angel went for her altersound she asked the doctor and he and the hospital has no record on her being there for a rape kit."**_

_**Benson: "that Bitch"**_

_**Beck: told you did i not?"**_

_**Benson: yeah you did and this was a sad case i mean why would a mother shove her own daughter down a flight of stairs?**_

_**Beck:" you got me liv"**_

_**Benson:" how old was angel when her mom started drinkning?"**_

_**Beck: "well angel told me that she was in the third grade so i say bout 9 or 10 years old."**_

_**Benson: "how much do you wanna bet that her mom pimped her when she was a freashmen in highschool"**_

_**Beck: i don't know liv don't you think that it's a bit of a stretch liv?**_

_**Benson: okay how much do you wanna bet that she don't know who the father of her baby is"**_

_**Beck: okay you got a point there liv we'll get to it after lunch"**_

_**so after **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**THIS IS NOT MY STORY IT IS A FRIND OF MINES AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE ACCOUNT ON HERE**_


End file.
